A Betrothal and Wedding
by Isil Elensar
Summary: Earwen of Alqualonde tells the story of her betrothal and wedding to Finarfin of Tirion.
1. The Tale Of Our Betrothal

"Mama, tell me a story. Please?"

"Of course, Artanis. Of what do you wish to hear?"

"Tell me how you and father were betrothed," came the almost wistful reply. Eärwen stopped brushing her daughter's deep golden tresses for a moment. They were both dressed for bed, and the curtains had been drawn. 'When did Artanis take an interest in such things?' she asked herself. Putting the brush aside, she quickly plaited her fifteen year old daughter's hair, and then waited while her child got into her bed. Then, Eärwen sat down on the bed and smiled down at Artanis as she brought the blankets up to cover her daughter.

"I first laid eyes on him, on a warm summer day, while I was on the beach with my sister, Írimë..."

oOoOoOo

We had just come from the water to lay upon the sand, when I saw him standing on the hill above the beach. His long golden hair blew i nthe breeze, and I thought I had never seen any as beautiful before.

"Eärwen, did you not hear me?" Írimë said as she gave me a little shove. But her gaze followed mine and she then understood.

"Who is that?" I whispered. I was almost afraid he would hear me, even as far away as he was. Írimë only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

I watched him as he made his way down to the docks. He had apparently come to Alqualondë on business, and soon he was lost among the crowd. I sighed heavily and turned back to face the water. I did not know if he had seen me, and some small part of me than wished he had. Whatever Írimë had to say to me was forgotten, and we spent another few hours dashing from water to sand, laughing and having a grand time.

It was not until much later that I saw him again. My father had organized a ball and invited all who would come. I think everyone Aman must have come, Artanis. The ladies were all in their finest silken gowns in every color imaginable. The lords who accompanied them wore doublets and trews of a darker color from their partner. My own dress was mother-of-pearl colored and it shimmered as if were made from the irridescent substance. Írimë had helped me with my hair, a single plait wrapped around my head with many small, curled tendrils falling from it.

"I think you have dressed for only one man tonight, Eärwen," my sister said as she walked beside me. I said nothing, but felt my face flush. She was right, of course. I did only dress for one man, and I was more than certain that he was at the ball.

"I do not even know his name," I said with a laugh, but Írimë knew better.

The herald announced us as we entered the grand hall. Írimë kept a tight hold of my arm to keep me from dashing away to find him. We smiled and waved coming down the staircase, and people stood aside to let us pass. My sister finally released her hold on my arm, and we parted. She had to meet her friends, and I was left on my own.

The musicians began to play the introduction to the first dance, and as I had no partner, I went to the side. Finally, I saw him! He stood on the other side of the dancing couples, looking directly at me. It was then that I knew he had seen me on the beach that day. He was dressed in an ivory doublet and trews, with a golden belt around his waist. My heartbeat quickened, and my eyes were fixed on him. After the first dance ended, he crossed the floor and stood in front of me. I curtsied, and mumbled a greeting. His deep blue eyes were shining with mirth. He returned the greeting and bowed gracefully.

"My lady, if you are not otherwise engaged, I would like to dance the next two dances with you," he said. His deep voice sent a thrill through me.

"I am not engaged, sir. I would be honored to dance with you," I barely managed to whisper. When the first chords of the next dance began playing, he took my hand in his and he led me to the floor. I did not notice, but he had led me to the center, and the dance called for all the other couples to dance around the center couple. We moved gracefully together, touching wrists, holding arms, never losing contact with each other. But he surprised me with his own move at the end of the dance. His hands went to my waist, and he lifted me off the floor, high above him. I smiled and laughed as he brought me back down, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I lost count of how many dances we danced, Artanis. There were fast dances, stately dances, and slow dances. I felt at home within his embrace. By the end of the ball, my father came up to us and introduced himself to my lord.

"My name is Olwë. I am am this young woman's father. Who might you be?" My father's voice was stern, but held no animosity.

"I am Finarfin, my lord," and he bowed to my father.

"Your attention to my daughter did not go unnoticed. Have you met before?"

"Not before tonight, my lord." They stood looking at each other before my father turned to me.

"Enjoy yourself, Eärwen. You have chosen well, and you have my blessing."

Turning away, he left to return to my mother and sister, who stood watching us. Írimë was smiling and she waved at both of us. Finarfin bowed to them and then led me out of the Hall. We walked to a small grove of Oak trees and there he gave me my first kiss.

"When I saw you on the beach, your silver hair shining in the light, I knew I wanted you for my wife, Eärwen," he whispered in my ear.

"And when I saw you on the hill, your golden hair flowing in the breeze, I knew I would have no other for a husband."

Then he kissed me again. We were betrothed to each other in the Oak grove. I had never felt more loved then at that moment. He made me happier than I had ever known.

Our families held our betrothal feast at my father's hall not too long after we told them of our intent. The decorations were modest; flowers and white fabric used as streamers ran over the windows. Food was laid out on the table, and there were a few servants that waited to fill our goblets with wine. During the feast, Finarfin and I stood at the head of the table and exchanged brightly shining, silver rings. He placed his on my finger, and I placed mine on his. The rest of the time was passed with laughter and joy. My father had even hired a small group of musicians to play, and your father and I danced many times. Often, we danced alone, our families watching us. The looks on their faces were mixed with remembrance of their own weddings, or wistfulness for weddings to come.

oOoOoOo

Eärwen's eyes refocused and she looked down at her daughter again. Blue eyes the color of the sky looked back at her, even as eyelids began to droop over them.

"Will you tell me another story tomorrow, mama?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Of course, my dear. Of what do you wish to hear?"

"The day you and father were married," she replied. Eärwen caressed her daughter's face and hair and bent to kiss her forehead. She watched the eyelids close all the way. Artanis was finally asleep.

Rising from the bed, she tucked her youngest child in, and went out of the room. When she closed the door and turned, she found Finarfin standing there, waiting. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He led her to back to their Oak grove, where the were betrothed, and they celebrated the anniversary of their wedding making joyous love with each other.

oOoOoOo

**A/N **- According to the custom of the elves, the father of the new son or daughter gives them their name. Finarfin named his only daughter Artanis, 'noble woman'. Her mother, Eärwen, waited a while to give her daughter a name. From her height and great strength of body and will, Eärwen chose the name Nerwen, meaning 'man-maiden'. In the end, though, their daughter used neither her father-name nor her mother-name, and instead took the name by which she is known to history: Galadriel. (from: The Encylopedia of Arda)

**A/N **- I used 'Artanis' in this story as I believe she had not yet chosen the name 'Galadriel'.


	2. The Tale Of Our Wedding

Artanis' eyes fell on the jewels that hung around her parents necks. Her mother, Eärwen, had a delicate chain of silver with a single diamond pendant hanging just below her throat. Her father, Finarfin, wore a chain of gold set with an emerald pendant. The young girl was dazzled at the brilliance within the jewels and her voice was filled with awe as she asked her question to them.

"Where did you get your necklaces? I do not think I have seen them before.."

Finarfin chuckled and Eärwen smiled gently as she came in to the room. Picking up the brush, she gestured for Artanis to sit down so that she could brush her hair as she always did before sleep. As her daughter took her customary seat, Eärwen turned back to give Finarfin a kiss. He remained for only a few minutes longer before leaving them. Sighing happily, she returned to see her daughter watching them with a familiar glow in her eyes. 'Has Artanis already thought of her own marriage?' she thought with just a touch of concern. 'Surely she would tell me of him.' She sat down behind her daughter and began running the brush through her daughter's golden tresses.

"Mama, where did you get your necklaces?" Artanis asked again.

"Well, I received mine from your grandfather, Finwë. Your father received his from my mother, Annë. They were our wedding gifts."

"Will you tell me about you wedding mama? You promised you would."

Eärwen continued to brush Artanis' hair as she began to tell her tale.

oOoOoOo

In the year we had between our betrothal and our wedding, Finarfin and I spent almost all of our time together. We had fallen in love at first sight, but that did not mean that we knew each other. Even if it felt as if we had known each other forever.

He took me to Tirion, where I was shown the dwelling he was having built for us. It was a grand, stately manor set on the western side of Túna, and the marble had a slight pinkish cast to it. Almost like mother-of-pearl. Your father told me that he wanted to be reminded of the day we met, at the ball. In my turn, I showed him my favorite places in Alqualondë. He particularly enjoyed the secluded cove I had found. Not even Írimë knew of it, and now it belonged to my love and I. Artanis, your father would have had us bonded to each other then and there, and I almost wanted to myself, but we kept our control. Barely. Our families were planning a wonderful ceremony and would be disappointed to learn we had skipped that part. The year was long indeed, and our love grew stronger with each passing day.

Finally, the day of our wedding came. My mother and sister had been secretly making my gown and, hours before the ceremony, they brought it out to me. I gasped with surprise and tears filled my eyes. The dress was absolutely beautiful, Artanis! It had been made with the finest silks from Valimar, and it was the color of the clear blue waters of home. There were two pearl clasps at each shoulder, leaving my arms bare. Írimë showed me the long strand of pearls that would serve as a belt. She showed me how it would be wrapped around to finally be tied at me waist. Mother brought me her own wedding jewelry. My silver hair would be adorned with gold pins and my ears would have golden earrings that ended halfway to my shoulders.

"Oh, mama. Írimë. How beautiful!" I said to them as I embraced them. I also could not wait to see the look on Finarfin's face when I was brought to him.

"Hurry, child, we must get you ready!" Mama said as she and my sister began getting me ready.

I was bathed with water brought from the Belargaer, and the soap used smelled of lavender and roses. My hair was also washed with the same scents as the soap. I was not allowed to speak, and my mother and sister were careful not to let me trip and fall. I was fed only fruit, bread and cheese, and honeyed mead to drink. It seemed like a terrible amount of trouble, but I did not refuse it. I was thinking only of Finarfin.

My mother helped my into my gown and Írimë wrapped the belt around me. Then my hair was done into a simple single plait and the golden pins were used down its length and the rest were placed into the shape of a crown. 'A crown?' I asked myself. 'I do not think I am marrying royalty, am I?' I was momentarily confused, but it passed as Finarfin's face came back in my mind.

I was led from the house my father had borrowed, and we walked to the place where we were to be wed. Mother held my arm on one side, Írimë held the other. Each held somewhat tightly, reassuring themselves that there would be no way I could fall.

Oh, Artanis! I will never forget the sight of your father standing between his father and older brother, Fingolfin. His long golden hair was mostly down, but part of it was tied back into a plait similar to mine. The was a light breeze and it ruffled his hair and it seemed as if strands of gold danced within its length. He wore a doublet the color of sand and trews to match. Around his waist was a belt of silver, and stood tall and proud. Then his eyes caught mine as I came down to meet him. He tried so hard not to let his jaw drop open, or his eyes go wide, but he failed miserably. His father and mother chuckled, as did my mother and sister. I came to stand beside my love, and our hands were joined by his father and my mother. They were the officiators, and our ceremony was begun.

"By the grace of Valar, Elbereth and Manwë, has your love, through Their love, brought you together to be wed. May Eru sustain and strengthen your bond, bless you and keep you, for as long as love shall last," his father intoned.

"Have you the rings?" my mother asked and my father brought them forth. Finarfin took my silver ring and placed a golden ring on my right-hand index finger.

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love," he said.

I took the silver ring from his hand and placed the second golden ring on his right-hand index finger.

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love," I repeated quietly.

"Eärwen, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last," he spoke softly.

A flash of surprise crossed over our family's faces. This was not supposed to be part of the ceremony. No one spoke against it, and I was inspired to do the same.

"Finarfin, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last," I repeated back to him. His eyes shone with love and tenderness, and a promise of things yet to come.

We shared a kiss, short and sweet, as the ceremony ended. Both our parents led the way back to the hall were a grand feast was laid out for us. Musicians played quietly in the background, and we dined until we could not longer eat anything more. Your father looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, and at his signal, the musicians began to play music to dance to. He swept me off my feet and we danced as our hearts led us. We did not use the steps the dances called for.

Then it was time for us to leave the party. There was another small ceremony in which my mother gave my new husband the pendant you saw around his neck tonight, Artanis. His father placed his gift around my neck. We hugged and kissed our newly joined family, then went out of the hall, back to our new home. It was not a far walk, although we did hurry a bit. As his own gift to me, he had recreated the small grove of oak trees that we betrothed ourselves beneath. It was in the courtyard, and within the grove was a small fountain.

"Filled with the water of our cove, my love," he whispered in my ear. I said nothing as I put my arms around him. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me. One thing led to another then, and we were bonded together forever.

oOoOoOo

Artanis turned around after Eärwen finished plaiting her hair. She reached out her hand and gently touched the diamond pendant hanging from her mother's neck. Smiling, she kissed her mother and then got up and into her bed. Eärwen took down the curtains and the room darkened.

A shadow passed, and in the doorway stood Finarfin. His arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. Eärwen crossed to him and he gathered her into his embrace.

"I hope I will be as happy as you two are when I marry," Artanis said quietly from her bed.

Her parents smiled at her, then came to kiss her goodnight. They left her room hand in hand, and when Artanis fell asleep, her dreams were filled with feasting, dancing, and even her own wedding. Her husband had silver hair, like her mother, and his eyes were golden in color. Artanis could not see the rest of his face, but she knew she would be just as happy with him as her mother was with her father.

oOoOoOo

**A/N** – I have gone with the assumption that Galadriel had the gift of foresight, even at the tender age of fifteen. And, in my own happy world, I even went with the assumption that she knew of Celeborn even before she met him.


End file.
